


My "Little" Secret

by Yoosterwolf



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Spider! Clem AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoosterwolf/pseuds/Yoosterwolf
Summary: Clementine keeps a "little" secret from her friends and family. She's Spider-Girl. Not so big of a deal right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, hi. This was inspired mainly by the Spider!Clem AU on clemjavier's blog on tumblr but its been altered to my needs. This au will not be canon to the marvel universe soo please don't point that out because I'm aware lol. Also heights and stuff aren't canon to the game, just for this fic.
> 
> P.S: More people need to make more fics about this AU. I don't trust my terrible writing to do this au justice.

"Clem! Get up already, you're gonna be late for school!" Lee's booming voice carried through the house, up the stairs and into the room of Clementine. A average teenage high school girl, 5'5, nice, loving, caring and protective. Oh, and she's also the alter ego of Spider-Girl.

She had been Spider-Girl for a few years now, and had encountered some really dangerous enemies. How she had gained her powers? Clem claimed it was the radioactive spider that bit her when she went on a field trip to the Garcia labs. It was super scary at first, but now she had her powers under control. No more destroying doorknobs by gripping them too hard or jumping so high that she hit her head off the ceiling and gave herself a concussion.

. . .

Well. Sometimes she still did those things, BUT not as frequently as she had when she first gained her powers.

Totally normal life, yup.

Clem shot up from her bed, aggressively shoved the covers off her, stood up and glared burning holes at her alarm clock. It hadn't woke her up and the time it was currently showing was "11:43."

Unplugging it and picking it up from her nightstand, she walked slowly over to desk, all while mumbling lazily:

"Stupid fucking thing. . . I'll fix it when I come back. . . ugh." 

Placing it on her desk, she walked back to her nightstand and picked up her iPhone. 

Aside from a few texts from Louis and Duck (which were shown on her lock screen of her, Louis, Marlon and Duck all on a roller-coaster), that was it. And also a few texts from her ex girlfriend which she ignored. But what was really alarming was that the time above said "7:51."

Eyes bulging, Clem threw her phone on her bed (which still wasn't made) and scrambled over to her wardrobe (while muttering "Shit shit shit shit SHIT!"), changed her sleepwear (which was a plain white t-shirt and red checkered pants) to a black t-shirt, faded jeans and a red zip up jacket. Oh, and she had her Spider suit on underneath her clothes, of course.

After putting on her socks last and adjusting her hidden web shooters, Clem grabbed her phone, made her bed, and left her room. Marching downstairs, Clem made her way into the kitchen and was greeted with the sight of Lee at the stove, and AJ sitting at the dining table halfway through his bowl of cereal.

Lee was her adoptive dad. He had taken in Clem when she was only 8 years old. Her parents had died in a accident in Savannah while on their trip.

Alvin Junior, or AJ, was the son of Rebecca and Alvin, Lee and Clem's old neighbours. Unfortunately, Rebecca died giving birth to AJ and a few years after that incident, Alvin committed suicide from a deep state of depression and the stress of being a single father. After Alvin's death, Lee stepped up and took custody of AJ, and after a few years of fostering him, adopted him like he adopted Clem. They were all a family now.

Lee was only 48 and AJ was now 8 years old, while Clem was only 19. Clem always teased Lee about his age by calling him names like "Old man." or "Gramps." He would always huff at her.

"Good morning, Sweet Pea." Lee turned to her and smiled warmly, setting the frying pan down back on the hob. 

"Morning, Clem!" AJ yelled enthusiastically, spilling some cereal on the table from turning in his chair too fast.

"Hey Lee," Clem smiled, and walked over to AJ's chair, "Hey Goofball." She smirked as she ruffled his hair.

AJ pouted and pushed her hands away. "I told you not to call me that anymore. I'm too big for it!"

Clem laughed. "Sureee, whatever you say, buddy." She grabbed the spoon out of his bowl full of cereal and milk and placed it in her mouth. AJ gasped and he turned to Lee.

"Leeeee! Clem is calling me Goofball and eating my breakfast!" He whined.

Lee laughed heartily and turned back around to face his adoptive kids. "Clementine, leave AJ alone. Come have some bacon."

Clem looked down at her phone and read the time: "8:01." She stuffed her phone hastily in her pocket.

"Actually, I'm gonna have to skip breakfast today. My school bus arrives at 8 o'clock and its a minute past." As she explained this, Clem walked over to the front door of the house.

"Well, you would've been able to eat if you had just woken up earlier rather than me shouting for you at the last minute." Lee explained, crossing his arms and raising his brow.

"My alarm clock is fucked-"

"Language!"

"Clem swore!"

"-Sorry. My alarm clock is _broken_. I'll fix it when I get back." Clem told him, slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

Lee sighed and placed the cooked bacon onto a clean plate. "Okay. Also, Clem? Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked, turning to her with a knowing smile.

"No?" Clem furrowed her brows in confusion. Forget what?

"This." Lee grabbed something on the couch on his way to Clem and placed it firmly on her head.

Her trusty, old baseball cap. It used to be her father's but he had entrusted it to her to hold onto until he got back from his trip to Savannah. . .

Clem adjusted it on her head and smiled up at Lee. "How could I forget?" 

Lee just smiled back at her and brought her in for a big hug. She happily hugged him back.

After they finished their hug, Lee encouragingly patted Clem on the back. 

"You better leave now then, or you'll be walking to school." He teased, winking at her and spinning on his heel to walk back into the kitchen.

Clem playfully rolled her eyes with a smile and turned to open the door.

"See ya, guys!" She yelled and waved over her shoulder.

"Bye, Clem!" Was the last thing she heard before she shut the door.

As she walked down her porch steps, she looked across the road to the house opposite hers. 

Javier Garcia, her old neighbour, and the brother of a rich CEO, was currently dressed in his dressing gown and bunny slippers, while bending down to collect the morning paper. Standing to his full height, he spotted Clem and smiled brightly, waving at the teenager.

"Morning, Clementine!" He yelled, tucking the paper under his armpit.

Clem let out a giggle and waved back. "Morning, Javi." 

Javi then looked down the road and scratched the back of his neck.

"Gabe just left for the bus. Make sure you don't miss it." He informed her.

Clem furrowed her brows. "Gabe? Why isn't he at his dad's?" She asked

Javi sighed and looked fed up. "He had another fight with his dad and Kate. Once  _again,_ he's crashing at my place until he sorts himself out."

Clem huffed. "Lucky him. He has a super duper rich father who is the CEO of the Garcia Corporation who lives in a suite penthouse and he decides to crash at his uncle's dingy two story house." She sighed.

Gabriel Garcia was one of her childhood friends, and also set to inherit the CEO title of the Garcia Corporation.

She met Gabe after she moved in with Lee. Gabe liked staying at his uncle Javi's house a lot when he was younger and one day they met on the street. Soon enough, the pair of them became best friends. But as they got older and into their late teens, they became more distant, mainly because Gabe was preparing to become the CEO of the Garcia Corporation and didn't have a lot of free time.

Sometimes, to avoid his responsibilities, he would leave his life of luxury and crash at Javi's home just to get away from David and his duties. Of course, David would hate this and always blame Javi for Gabe's rebellious behaviour. Clem understood then that was why David did not share any of his wealth with Javi.

David Garcia was the CEO of the Garcia Corporation, and literally the devil himself. Clem had only met him a few times in her life, and every time he was a huge asshole, especially to Javi.

He was married to woman named Kate Garcia, who acted like she wanted nothing to do with David, despite still being married to him. Clementine guessed it was because the man was filthy rich.

Javier sighed. "It's more complicated than that, Clem." 

Clem didn't reply, instead she raised her eyebrow at him as if to say "Are you sure about?"

He then looked at his watch and pointed a finger down the road. "You better go now, kiddo. I'll see ya, soon." Javi smiled and walked back into his house.

Nodding, she broke into a sprint and ran down the street.

Just as she arrived at her bus stop, her fear become a reality.

The bus had just left her stop as she literally rounded the corner.

Eyes widening, she quickly ran after the bus down the road.

"Stop the bus! Hey!" Clem yelled, catching up with the side of the bus as she slapped its side.

A window opened and Duck's goofy, dumb face poked out. 

"Hey Clem." He said causally, as if his childhood best friend was not chasing after a moving vehicle right now.

"Wh-DON'T "HEY CLEM." ME! TELL THE BUS DRIVER TO STOP, DICKHEAD!" Clem roared, struggling to keep her glare on Duck while also focusing on running.

"Hmm, I think not. This is your punishment for putting bugs on my pillows every time we had a sleepover." Duck smiled evilly at her.

Clem was furious. "HUH?! I THOUGHT WE GOT OVER THAT YEARS AGO!"

"Well, guess what? I never did and never will. Farewell, fellow friend." He said and shut his window.

Clem growled. "YOU FUCKING PRICK!"

As the bus rounded a street, Clem slipped on a puddle in the middle of the road and went tumbling down onto the concrete.

Duck's muffled laughing could be heard miles away. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed some minor things in the first chapter, so you should probably go back and reread that. I altered how long Clem has been spider girl for, her age and others, and even mentioned a "ex girlfriend."

Growling, Clem picked herself up off the ground. She patted herself off and bent down to retrieve her fallen hat. After placing her hat back on her head, she went to touch her face to wipe off any dirt, but immediately recoiled her hand away. Wincing in pain, Clem opened her phone camera and checked her face.

A huge red scratch was seen on her cheek from where it had made contact with the concrete and a few smaller cuts on her other cheek were also seen. She sighed in annoyance and put her phone away. Great, she had missed the bus and had also made a mess of her face. What a awesome day.

"Well, this is just terrific." She said to no one in particular. 

Suddenly, Clem thought of an idea. Running into the nearest alley and hiding behind a huge dumpster, she quickly changed into her suit.

Stuffing the last of her clothes, shoes and hat into her backpack, Clem slung the straps over her shoulders and pulled her mask down over her face. She will admit this action did hurt a bit because of her face injuries, but it quickly subsided.

Climbing onto the nearest rooftop, she jumped off the edge and started web swinging down the street. She figured she would just web swing to school today.

As she was just about to turn down a street, her Spidey senses tingled in her head. Turning her head down the opposite street, she saw police cruisers with blaring red and blue lights shooting down the road.

Weighing her options on whether to just go to school or help, Clem started leaning towards helping the police. School could wait, crime could not.

Changing her direction, she started following the police down the road. A few S.W.A.T trucks were also following. This was probably a very serious crime then, Clem thought.

The cars and trucks all stopped at a small bank in the middle of the street. Cops and S.W.A.T team soldiers started taking cover behind their vehicles, taking out their guns and pointing them at the bank entrance.

Perching herself on the nearest building, Clem took a closer look inside the bank.

Hostages were on their knees with their hands behind their heads while 3 guys in ski masks were pointing their guns at them. Clem reckoned a couple more guys were collecting money from the vault.

Looking for a way inside, Clem saw the skylights on the roof of the bank. Bingo.

Web swinging across the street to land onto the roof, Clem carefully walked over to the skylight. Lifting it up was useless because it was padlocked. Gripping the padlock tightly, she pulled it off. The advantages of having super strength. After taking off her backpack and webbing it onto a wall nearby, she carefully lifted the skylight, and she climbed in silently.

Sticking to the ceiling for now to not be spotted, she crawled to the centre of the ceiling to survey the area better.

There was another guy standing in front of the busted open vault, probably standing guard. The hostages were still whimpering and cowering as the robbers kept waving their guns.

"Oi, tell George to hurry up with loading the cash. The cops aren't gonna be sitting still any longer." One of the robbers complained to the guy guarding the vault.

Another guard huffed. "Yeah, its not the cops I'm particularly worried about. That Spider-Freak could show up."

"Then Johnny better hurry up getting the cash!" The thug guarding the vault yelled, mainly towards into the entrance of the vault.

"Working on it!" A hollow voice echoed out the vault.

Attaching herself onto her web, Clem slowly lowered herself upside down on her slowly lowering web.

"Hey guys, I hate to interrupt your intervention, but you do know this is illegal? Also, its Spider-GIRL, not freak. That really hurt my feelings guys." Clem announced, alerting the guards of her presence.

They all turned to her and aimed their guns at her. Typical greeting.

"Its the Freak! Get them!" They started opening fire at her. 

The hostages whimpered and cowered as bullets whizzed across the hall. Clem dodged all of them swiftly, jumping off her web and running up to the nearest thug. 

"Man, I just said GIRL, not FREAK. Jeez, you guys are dumb." Sidestepping a few more bullets, Clem kicked the thug in front of her, then punched him while he was stunned. He fell onto the ground with a thud and Clem secured him by webbing his unconscious form to the marble floor. 

"One down, four more to go." Clem said to herself.

Huffing, Clem turned to the three others in the room. 

"Come on, boys, make this job easier for a gal." Her response was bullets. Lots of bullets.

"Alright, I see how it is." After dodging the last round of bullets, Clem moved up to the closest robber and repeated the same move: kick, punch while their stunned, web to the ground, repeat two more times.

While admiring her work of the three bodies webbed to the floor with her back turned, the fifth and final robber stepped out the vault with his bagged cash and aimed his pistol at her.

Spidey senses tingling, Clem turned around and narrowly dodged the oncoming bullet.

The bullet didn't hit her, thankfully, but grazed her side enough for the pain to make her yell out.

Clem gritted her teeth and aimed her web at the at pistol, yanking it out of his hands, making him vulnerable.

Ignoring her injury for now, Clem shot a web at the robber and flung him across the hall, knocking him out.

Sighing, Clem gripped her side and saw the blood staining her hands. 

"Shit, this is gonna be a bitch to wash out." Clem whispered to herself. 

Walking over to the hostages to see if they were okay (which they were), Clem went outside to signal the police to come inside. They didn't even bother to try and arrest her. They stopped trying to do that a year ago. They finally realised that she actually wanted to help keep this city safe. The Daily Bugle, however, had not changed their views about her unlike the police force.

As she watched the police cuff the robbers, Clem saw her Uncle Omid running up to her. Her Uncle Omid was also on the police force and she rarely ever saw him, but whenever she did it was always a delight.

Omid wasn't actually related to her, but ever since she was little she had always seen him and Christa, his wife, as her Uncle and Auntie. They didn't mind at all, they were family of course, to her, Lee and AJ.

Omid actually joined the police force because he liked helping others and restoring justice, just like her. Christa was always worried about him.

"Hey, Spider-Girl!" He smiled brightly.

"Hey, Officer. Everything okay?" She asked as she watched him nervously hop on his feet. It was adorable.

"Everything's great, thanks for asking. Seems like you've done it again, saving the day and all." He nervously rubbed his neck.

"Psh, its nothing. Just another day for me." She tried to laugh, but instead she ended up groaning in pain. 

Omid noticed this and his eyes travelled down to her injured side. 

"Oh shit, are you okay? I can get the paramedics, if you want. I have a first aid kit in my car if you want me to-"

"Its fine, Officer, really. Thank you for the concern, though, I really-ah-appreciate it." Clem grit her teeth and closed her eyes for a second. The pain was starting to get a bit unbearable, or maybe she was exaggerating.

It was just a bullet graze, no biggie. 

"Are you sure?" He asked, concern brewing in his bug eyes.

Clem really wanted to hug him right now.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Its just a graze, I'll be alright." Clem reassured him.

"Ah, okay. Well, I better go and check on the other guys, see if they need any help. Well, I hope you get better and stuff. And for the record, I don't think you're a menace like the Bugle says. You're a hero." Omid smiled at her while patting her shoulder.

Clem smiled even though he couldn't see it, and nodded at him. 

He then ran off into the bank.

"Ah-shit!" Clem looked back down at her side and saw a lot more blood than she originally. 

Swinging back onto the rooftop, she grabbed her backpack. Sitting down, she lifted the side of her suit to inspect her wound. 

It was deep, but not deep enough for stitches. Thank god. The last time she had to do stitches on herself did not turn out so great. It still needed to be cleaned and bandaged though. 

She figured she could get those supplies from her school's nurse office. She would just have to bear with the pain until she got there.

Pulling her suit back down, Clem checked the time on her phone: "9:02." Her second lesson would be starting now. That means she'll have the advantage of not being seen until break time.

Making sure everything was in her backpack, Clem zipped it up and took off swinging down the street.

* * *

Finally arriving at her school, she changed back into her normal clothes behind the school building and entered through the back emergency exit. Speed walking down the hallways and avoiding people, Clem made haste for the nurse's office. The blood was starting to seep through her t-shirt.

When she arrived at the office, she quietly peeked through the door a crack and saw the office was empty from where she was standing. The nurse must be on break or something.

Walking inside and shutting the door behind her, she walked over to the cupboard where the nurse kept the hydrogen peroxide and bandages.

"What are you doing here?" Clem jumped out of her skin when she heard that familiar voice coming from behind a curtain surrounding a bed opposite her.

Pulling back the curtain, Clem scoffed at who she saw. "I'm getting. . .stuff." She said awkwardly, walking away from the bed and moving towards the cupboard.

Violet raised an eyebrow, in annoyance, curiosity, or both, she didn't know.

Violet was her ex girlfriend, and every time Clem saw her in the hallways or in her class her heart would ache so much it nearly brought her to tears. This was one of the reasons she had been avoiding and ignoring her since they had broke up.

Clem had broken up with her last summer because of Spider-Girl related reasons, being that she had dangerous enemies who could possibly hurt her. Of course, Violet did not know she was Spider-Girl, and that was the worst part: she would never understand.  

Clem caught herself thinking back to that painful night in the pouring rain a year ago.

* * *

_Clem's hands were shaking so much in her pockets that she clenched them tightly. The hood of her jacket was pulled tightly over her baseball cap to shield her head from the pelting rain. The brim of her hat also concealed her eyes. Good, she didn't want to let Violet see her cry._

_"Clem!" Slowly turning, Clem saw Violet approaching her down the path carrying an open umbrella above her head, keeping her nice and dry, unlike Clem who was just letting the rain soak her to the bone. She didn't care though, she was hurting too much right now to feel anything._

_"Clem, hey," Violet now stood in front of her, smiling beautifully as she always does. "Why don't you have a umbrella, dork. Here, stand under mine."_

_Violet held out her umbrella to offer it to her, but Clem just took a step back._

_Violet frowned. "Hey, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything, right?" She tried to reach out to Clem but the hooded girl just turned around and took a deep breath._

_"I can't do this." Clem whispered to herself, taking her hands out her pockets and taking her head in her hands._

_"Clem, you're scaring me." Violet admitted, clutching her umbrella tightly. "What was the reason you called me out here for?"_

_Spinning on her heal, Clem turned to Violet. "I'm. . .!" Spider-Girl. She wanted to say that anyway, but for some reason she couldn't._

_"You're. . .what?" Violet questioned, raising a brow._

_Sighing deeply , Clem took her face in her hands._

_"Look, if you're here to tell me something, just spit it out already." Violet was getting annoyed now._

_"I don't love you anymore." Clem lied quietly, barely above a whisper. Lies, lies, lies. Why was she doing this? What was the point? She didn't want to do this._

_Violet's eyes widened. "W-What. . .?"_

_Clem took her face out her hands and stood straighter, looking Violet in the eyes._

_"I said I-I don't love you anymore." She lied again. These words were probably hurting her more than Violet. Repeating them was killing her internally and emotionally._

_Violet didn't respond at first. She just stood still, staring at Clem's face. The only sound between them was the pattering of rain hitting the ground or the occasional car driving by._

_Violet moved her hand to her face and Clem saw tears starting to form in her eyes before she wiped them away._

_"Oh. . ." She said, voice shaken and dead. Clem just wanted to hug her and tell her it was alright. But she couldn't._

_Looking down slightly to meet her eyes, Clem now saw tears running down Violet's face. Her own face was probably the same._

_"If you don't love me anymore, then why are YOU crying?" Violet spat, starring angrily at Clem._

_"I . . ." Clem couldn't find her voice. "I. . .don't know."_

_Violet huffed mockingly. "You don't know." She repeated._

_Clem stayed silent, keeping her head low._

_"So, this is it, then? We're done? Just like that?" Violet asked, waving her arm about._

_Clem nodded._

_Violet slowly backed away from Clem. "Then we're done here." And just like that, she turned around and walked away down the street._

_Clem could hear her crying as she got farther and farther away until she was gone._

_The walk home was painful, and crying on Lee's shoulder for hours was much more painful._

* * *

Clem cringed in pain, at her wound or just the memory of that night, she did not know.

Violet noticed her discomfort and got up from the bed. 

"What are YOU doing here, huh?" Clem asked back.

"In gym class I faked a sprained ankle to get out. When I was sent to the nurse's office, the nurse wasn't even here so I just let myself get comfy." Violet explained, watching Clem as she raked about in the cupboard.

"Typical Violet." Clem joked, checking the other cupboards.

Violet raised an eyebrow. "Answer my questions now: What are you doing here and what the hell happened to your face?" Violet questioned, looking at Clem's scratched up face.

"I, uh, fell on my face chasing after the bus." Clem said embarrassingly, scratching her neck.

Violet snorted. "Sounds like you."

Clem turned to her and smiled. "Yeah haha-AH!" She gripped her side and groaned. 

Violet's eyes then filled with concern as they travelled down to the spot of blood now seeping through her jacket.

"Holy shit, how'd that happen? Also running after the bus?" She asked, taking a step towards Clem.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Clem lied. Well, she couldn't exactly tell Violet she got grazed by a bullet as Spider-Girl.

"Guess this answers my question about what you're doing here then. Go sit down on the medical table and I'll patch you up." Violet said, walking over to the other cupboards and pulling out the bandages and peroxide. 

"Uh, what? No, I'll do it, its fine, really. You don't have to-"

"Look, I've got nothing else better to do and you're hurt. Just let me do this, okay?" 

"Y-Yes, ma'am." 

Walking over to the medical table, Clem sat on its metal surface and started swinging her legs.

Violet came over with the bandages, hydrogen peroxide and wipes. She looked at Clem and blushed.

"You're, um, gonna have to t-take off your jacket and t-shirt." She shyly, looking at her feet.

Clem also blushed madly. "O-Oh, right." She took off her jacket and slowly started to peel off her t-shirt.

Now just sat blushing in her sports bra, Clem coughed when she caught Violet staring at her abdomen muscles.

Violet snapped out of her trance, and poured the hydrogen peroxide on a rag. Holding the rag inches away from the wound, Violet looked up to meet Clem's eyes.

"Not gonna sugar coat this: this is gonna hurt. A lot." Violet informed.

Clem sighed. "Oh, I know what it does. Its gonna suck." She said, speaking from experience.

Violet smiled softly and got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is short and that I don't update fast enough


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hnnnnng sorry I haven't updated this fic since like, before ep 2 came out, but the news about TT really hit me hard and ive been going through other things recently too but heres chapter 3

“AH!” 

“Would you stop squirming?” Violet huffed, gently placing the chemical soaked rag back on Clem’s wound.

Clementine grit her teeth and growled. “Its kinda hard not to.”

Violet chose not to respond and quietly focused on cleaning up the wound.

They both sat and worked in awkward silence until they both interrupted each other.

“So-” 

“I’m sor-”

They both blushed suddenly. Clem cleared her throat nervously while trying not to make eye contact with Violet. “You go first, sorry.”

Violet smiled softly and started bandaging Clementine’s torso, maneuvering around the table a couple of times to fit the bandage perfectly.

“So, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something. . .” Violet sounded nervous, which was rare for her, Clem thought.

 _“Oh no. . .”_ Clem thought, anxiously chewing her lip.

“I think we should stop avoiding each other and start being friends.” Violet announced, tightening the bandage.

 _“Oh.”_ Clem thought, relaxing more.

“Oh, um, sure. I mean, i-if that's what you want, then yeah, I’m down.” Clem grinned at her as Violet finished up wrapping the bandage.

Violet smiled back at her. “Great, let’s just keep our history behind us and start again, okay?”

“Of course.” Clem agreed and Violet shook her outstretched hand.

“Now that’s settled, please put on a shirt.” Violet smirked when Clem realised she had just been sitting dumbly in her bra.

Hopping off the table and pulling her shirt and jacket back on, Violet waited patiently for her to get ready.

“Oh wait, you’re forgetting something.” Violet turned around and took something out the drawers.

“Hmm?” Turning to look, Clem saw Violet approach her with the rag and a white plaster.

“Your face is still scratched up, here.” Violet gently dabbed the rag on Clem’s face injury. They both blushed when they noticed the proximity of their faces. Clementine could feel Violet’s breath on her face, making her blush even harder and nervously twitch. After cleaning the wound she placed the plaster over it gently.

“There we go.” She announced, turning around and placing the rag in the bin.

Right on time the school bell rang. They both raced out the office before the nurse could show up from wherever she was.

Zooming down the halls, they both stopped at a classroom, which Clem assumed was the class Violet was at next.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you later?” Violet gripped her satchel strap tightly with her hand, the other hand on the door knob behind her.

Clem shot her a reassuring smile. “Of course. Text me, you still have my number right?”

Violet nodded. “Yeah. And this time, actually answer my texts. I’ll see you later, Clem.” And with that, she entered the classroom.

After Violet disappeared from sight, Clem nervously ran her hand through her hair and under her baseball cap.

 _“What the hell am I doing?”_ She internally questioned herself, sighing as she walked down the hall to her next class.

“CLEEEEEEEEEEMSTER!!!” A loud screech took her by surprise, and suddenly someone was giving her a nuggie, headlocking her, making her hat fall to the ground and messing up her hair with their fist.

Her fight or flight response kicking in, Clem grabbed the person behind her and threw them over her head and onto the ground with immense strength.

Turns out the person was Louis, which wasn’t surprising. He laid on the floor with the wind knocked out of him. This was typical of him, and this wasn’t the first time Clem had accidently hurt him from pulling surprise pranks on her.

“Do you, like, workout all day? Eat screws for breakfast and punch bags full of bricks until they make your knuckles bleed? Because I have no idea where you get this strength from.” He said breathlessly, accepting Clem’s outstretched hand and pulling himself up.

Clementine giggled. “Yes, Louis. That’s what I do. Also, sorry about, uh, throwing you. You should know better to surprise me like that, since you know what position you’re gonna end up in: the floor.”

Louis dusted off his jeans and cheekily smiled. “Oh, I know. I just do it anyway because I’m an idiot.”

Clem had known Louis for as long as she had known Violet actually, since he was the one that introduced her to Violet back when she first moved in the neighbourhood when she was 12. First day of school, no friends until Louis and Violet came up to her during lunch and from that point became best friends.

“Anyway, I just saw you talking to Violet. You two lovers again or what?” Louis teased, and received a punch to the arm instead.

Clem pouted as Louis rubbed his arm. “No, dummy, She just wanted to be friends again, is all. I agreed. Gotta put the past behind us, right?”

“ _Mmmhmm,_ you keep telling yourself that. But what I think? I think she still loves you.” Louis smirked devilishly.

Clem glared at him out the corner of her eye. “ _Drop it._ ”

Louis giggled nervously. “Yes, ma’am.”

As they walked down the hallway, Louis opened his mouth again. “Anyway, where were you this morning?”

“Haven't you spoken to Duck? I missed the bus.” She asked, getting annoyed slightly at the mention of Duck.

Louis laughed. “I guess that makes sense now.” He pointed to the white plaster on her face.

Clementine huffed. “I’m gonna clobber him with the first chance I get.”

“Right now might just be that chance.” Louis pointed down the hall, and alas, there was Kenneth junior at his locker collecting his books.

Clem squinted her eyes. “I’ll be right back.”

* * *

“Has anyone told you you’re really strong?” Duck whined from the floor, laying flat on his back.

“Yes, you and Louis always remind me.” Clem said in a monotone voice, standing above Duck’s motionless body.

“I told you I’m sorry! What more do you want from me?” Duck finally sat up, rubbing his head.

Clementine leaned menacingly over him. “What I want you to do is to never do it again. Are we clear?”

Duck waved his hand with a face of boredom. “Yes, yes. Now help me up."

Clem sighed and offered a hand to him, which he gladly took and stood up.

Louis was smirking from where he was leaning against the lockers, having seen the whole thing. Checking the time on his phone, he saw that they were all late for class.

“Guys, we should probably head to class now.” He voiced and both Duck and Clem nodded in agreement. The trio then started fast walking to their next class which they all shared.

* * *

_Garcia Corporation Main Building_

“If the formula isn't ready to be tested on our soldiers then I will cut all military funding with your corporation, Mr Garcia. Then you will have no money to fund your so called ‘weapons’. Your deadline is next week. Good day.” General Hershel Greene ended the call before David could have the chance.

David sighed deeply, leaned back in his office chair and rubbed his temples. “Damn it. . .”

After a few seconds, he leaned over his desk and pressed a button on his desk. “Ava? Could you please send up Dr. Paul Lingard please?”

A few crackles and a reply was heard. “Right away, Mr Garcia.”

Straightening his tie and his posture in his chair, he waited patiently. After a few minutes, Ava arrived with Dr. Lingard in tow. She nodded at David and left the room, leaving Lingard and David alone.

“You called, David?” He said casually, stuffing his hands in his lab coat pockets.

Dr. Paul Lingard was one of the best scientists at Garcia Corp. He and David were friends even before he started the company, which was why he was so casual with him.

“Yes, Paul, I called to ask about the formula. Is it ready yet? I have a time limit here.” David stressed.

Lingard sighed. “No, its not. It probably won’t be for a while, David. I’m sorry, but-” He was cut off when David banged his fist on the desk.

“You don’t understand! I need it ready now or I’m gonna be in big trouble!” Suddenly, an idea formed in David’s head.

“I’ll test it out. Get it ready for later.” He said, standing up from his desk.

Lingard looked baffled and fearful. “David, it's not ready to go through human trials-”

“Just get it ready!” He shouted and stormed past Lingard to the door. “Good day, Paul.”

When the door closed, Lingard sighed miserably and rubbed both his hands over his face, lifting his glasses up to his hairline. “God damn it, David. . .”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, feedback and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
